


another reason why alec would fight a world war over magnus.

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [52]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec finds it strange and unrealistic that none of those 17000 had proposed to or even married Magnus. He finds it very rude, actually.





	another reason why alec would fight a world war over magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

Alec has a thing where he peeps on Magnus from behind doors.

Normally, it’s because he’s being careful not wanting to walk out from the bedroom in his bare shirt or towel or underpants since now, Magnus is back to seeing clients.

But this morning, he’s just standing there watching his man – watching Magnus reading a Time magazine with his legs crossed giving way to an opening in his robe that slightly slips off his skin like his body is made of silk.

Alec swallows, taking note of Magnus's frown from his intense reading – the wrinkles in his forehead is the kind of aesthetic that Alec would very much love to take his tongue and lips and kiss because the intensity of Magnus’s whole face is gathered in perfection and beauty.

Magnus shifted in the chair, his legs still crossed, his majestic posture unbroken and it’s graceful in the way in which he lifts his wrist and flicks a finger to flip a page - a gesture that had Alec tied up all over, making him want to get on his knees and kiss and caress and worship Magnus down to his fingertips.

Alec inhales and swallows again, day by day he's convinced that his man must be an angel sent from heaven just for him to find purpose and fall in love with.

The sound of pages flipping suddenly stops and Magnus is smiling as he puts away the magazine and looks towards the bedroom. “I seem to have a secret admirer”, he says with the smile still dangling in his eyes and around his lips and across his jaws - a smile that no doubt is brighter than the pearly gates and all the celestial stars heaven and space and the skies had to offer. “What are you doing over there, Alexander?” 

Alec fully opens the door and walks over. “I’m stargazing”, he replies, then taking Magnus’s hands in his and pressing a kiss to his ring finger.

Magnus laughs, his fingers curling to hold Alec's. “Stargazing in broad daylight?” 

"Proof that you're all the more dazzling”.

Magnus’s smile is soft, his free hand caressing Alec’s hair. “Then you must be the universe and every light in it”.

Alec's smile burst with freshness and earnestness. “I’ve been thinking for a while now”, he says, rubbing his cheek against Magnus's knuckles, “I’ve been wondering - of those 17000 people you’ve been with, exactly how many proposed to you? I’m guessing about 22000 or maybe even 30000 because I mean, that's just basic maths”.

Magnus chuckles. “Well I can tell you were a terrible maths student”.

Alec also laughs. “I just find it totally rude and unrealistic that no one fought a world war about who would get that chance to marry you”.

Magnus is still in giggles even as he uncrosses his legs, giving Alec entrance to be closer to him. “Well, you haven’t”.

"What are you talking about, Magnus?", Alec blanches, his eyes wide like he's being scandalised. "We’re already married. Didn't you know?"

An audible full laugh left Magnus this time. “Church must have eaten the invitation to my own wedding”.

“Well Church needs some punishing", Alec declares, "And so are those rude people who didn’t even have the sense and decency to propose to you. Give me a list and I'll go give them a piece of my mind”.

Magnus is shaking in his seat with laughter. “Three quarters of them are already dead, Alexander”.

“Well that doesn’t mean I can’t go kick the remaining quarter's ass. I mean how dare them not propose to you and fight over you and bring you all the stars and shiny things? It just doesn't feel right”.

At that, Magnus's face is like a lantern emitting a beautifully dimmed light as he takes Alec's hands and presses his lips to them. “But I'm glad they didn't because look at you, look at us - what we have is a love that's worth more than anything I had ever imagined possible". 

"You're right", Alec nods, "I was made for you”.

Magnus smiles again, he's going to have to start documenting all these times Alec's words make his heart stop from his sweet honesty. "Then I suppose I was made for you too". 

"There's no 'suppose' about that. You were made for me, Magnus". 

Magnus shakes his head, his smile never falling and yes, he definitely needs to start cataloguing these serene moments between them. "Alexander, what am I going to do with you, um?”

Alec leans forward. “You’re gonna kiss me, that’s what”. 

Magnus inhales and releases a happy sigh while leaning in, “Madzie will be the flower girl and Catarina my best man errr best woman and Raphael—“

“Our ring man”, Alec exclaims. “Izzy and mum will give me away”.

“And Jace?”

“Let’s leave Jace and Simon in charge of the after party”.

“The reception, you mean”.

“Yeah, I don’t care. I’m more interested in the honeymoon – where to go? Prague, Santorini, Dubai, Bali, Jamaica, Peru?”

“I’m banned from Peru”

Alec gives him a wary look, “And one day you're going to tell me that story but in the meantime, it's a good thing the world has thousands of other places to go”. 

“Like on here”, Magnus said, patting his legs. 

Alec is all smiles, comfortably sitting in Magnus’s lap. “Magnus", he calls in a low voice that always tells he had been thinking deeply about what he's about to say, "it’s good that none of those 17000 proposed or even worse, married you”.

"Oh? And why is that?” 

"Because..."  Alec leans in and presses their foreheads together, “because it means that I’m not just one of seventeen thousand. I'll be your one and your first husband… and I’ll dress up as your first wife too if that's your secret kink". 

Magnus laughs, wraps his arms around Alec tightly and kisses the daylight out of him. “That's the list I'll write you - a list of you being my no.1 in many things”.

"That works too", Alec fits his lips to Magnus's, passionately kissing him again. "But I still need a list of those rude people".  

"You can only have one list, so choose". 

"You're a cunning fox, Mr. Bane". 

Magnus laughs, lifting Alec and carrying him to the bedroom. "So which will it be, Alexander?" 

Alec hums a thinking sound and kisses Magnus’s forehead and chin.

"Or maybe you made that 17000 up". 

Magnus tosses him on the bed and climbs on top and hovers over him. "I guess you'll never know", he smirks. 

Alec gives in.

But really, 

He can't imagine a world where or a time when people and supernatural beings wouldn't fight a World War over who's getting Magnus's hand in marriage.

Of course, 

In this world and time, it's Alec's win. 

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
